Alphaville: Extended Scene
by dolphingirl375
Summary: AU extended scene from Alphaville. Where does Rachel and John's kiss lead? ONESHOT. Rachel/John


**Alphaville: Extended Scene**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Author's Note: So, this just came out of nowhere while I was proctoring a test (no worries-no one cheated). **

**AU extended scene. What did John and Rachel's kissing lead to? **

**(I loved the idea of them together the first moment I saw him.)**

**Poetic license. Suspend disbelief.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe it. Her senses had never been _so_ keen and _so_ impossibly sensitive, yet here she was, passionately kissing and touching John Bennett. And she _wasn't_ freaking out. It was almost like she was _normal_. He _felt_ good as she held his face in her hands. He_ tasted_ good, he _smelled_ good. She didn't hear the way his heart was pounding beneath his ribs. Since her eyes were closed and she couldn't see anything her other senses should have been further heightened, but instead, they all seemed to cancel each other out.

For the first time in her life, Rachel Pirzad felt herself completely relax with another person and she was thoroughly enjoying the experience.

* * *

John Bennett couldn't believe it. It had been more than two years since he'd let another human being touch him like this. And here was this sweet, beautiful, intelligent, charming woman touching and kissing him. He'd been starved for human contact, _intimate_ human contact and he hadn't realized how much until she'd grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face toward hers.

He'd forgotten how it felt to kiss someone. _Really_ kiss someone. And _be_ touched. What made it more amazing was that Rachel's senses were even more amped up beyond her normal hypersensitivity and she wasn't recoiling from him. Just yesterday she couldn't eat her breakfast at the coffee shop and had pulled away from his casual touch. Now, not only was _he_ touching and kissing _her_, but _she_ was touching and kissing _him_.

* * *

John finally pulled back a little. "Didn't…we…" She planted another kiss on his lips as she caressed his cheeks. "…agree…to…" He couldn't resist kissing her full lips. "…take it…slow?" he finally finished his sentence.

Rachel giggled and looked him in the eyes. "This isn't slow enough for you?" John smiled.

Rachel was enchanted by his smile. She couldn't believe she could be this close with her new sense of sight, yet all she could see was him as a whole. She didn't automatically super-zoom in on one particular pore or hair follicle or…anything. She just saw his face with its sweet smile and kind blue eyes and she was addicted. She leaned forward and kissed him again, not wanting to think or be cautious. She'd had a lifetime of that and she didn't want to over-think anything and ruin it. She just wanted to enjoy herself.

John broke it off and quickly looked around as if suddenly remembering where they were. "Uh…we either need to stop or move this somewhere a little more private."

Rachel seemed to come to her senses a little. "Oh…yeah. Um…" she stammered as she quickly glanced toward the door and windows.

"Shall I take you to your place?"

Rachel looked a little uncomfortable. "I still live...with my parents."

"Oh. Well then, maybe we should move to mine."

Rachel's face broke out in one of her beautiful smiles. "I hope you live close." She was afraid whatever was happening to her would suddenly end and she'd go back to not being able to touch or taste or smell John without pulling away.

"Close enough," he said. With a final kiss he helped her down off the exam table. Rachel picked up her purse and followed him into the hall as she smoothed her hair down. They stopped at Dr. Rosen's office and John said he'd take Rachel home. Dr. Rosen thanked him as he'd wanted to stay and analyze some test results.

* * *

Rachel just wanted to hurry before anything changed. She followed John down to his car. _So far, so good,_ she thought. Once they were both inside the car Rachel leaned across the console and pulled John toward her until their lips met again.

John was more than happy to oblige. He'd been attracted to Rachel since he'd first set eyes on her, more so as he got to know her. Then came the revelation about her Alpha ability. Sure, she'd helped him pick the perfect soap so he'd smell good to her, flirted with him and agreed to date him, but her abilities put a halt to anything physical before it could even get started which made trying to get close to her _difficult_. He was grateful for whatever was happening with her right now that allowed him to be this close to her.

He was thrilled that she'd shown interest in him, but he was scared, too. First, they _did_ work together and it was usually _never_ a good idea to date a co-worker. Second, it had been _such_ a long time since he'd been close with a woman and Rachel was very special to him and he didn't want to blow it. Third, he was afraid to finally let someone see all of his scars. He didn't want to scare her away.

Rachel suddenly pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing…exactly. But…" Rachel sighed heavily. "Look, John, I don't know what's going on with my abilities, but right now, for whatever reason, I feel like I'm in a magic bubble where nothing is bothering me and I'm afraid it's going to burst any second. So please, take me to your apartment _now_. As fast as legally possible," she added with a smile.

"Rachel, if that's truly how you feel, maybe we _shouldn't. _Maybe I should just take you home."

"No!" John jumped back, surprised. Rachel took a deep breath. "Sorry. Sorry, I just…I've waited for so long…I haven't had…I'm really attracted to you. That doesn't really happen for me…very often. And for the first time in my life, for whatever reason, my senses are behaving almost like a _normal_ person's and I just…"

He cut her off. "Okay, I _get _it. I do. I just don't want to do something you may regret later, whether or not your senses go back to the way they were. And I'm not sure if _I'm_ comfortable with this. Am I being used because I'm...handy? Would anyone do while you're in this condition? What if Hicks had still been around tonight?"

Rachel looked disgusted. "Ew! Hicks?! Really?"

"You two just seem to have some kind of..._bond_ or something."

"Hicks is like my older _brother_. That's it. Besides, he dated Nina and he's currently dating Dr. Rosen's daughter. Too much baggage for me." She suddenly smiled. "You aren't _jealous_ of Hicks are you?"

"No, I just..."

"Yes, you _are_," she smirked.

John exhaled loudly. "Okay, I'm a _little_ jealous of all the time he gets to spend with you everyday. So, would some _other_ random guy do?"

"No! John, if you and I weren't trying…_whatever_ this is, I would _never_ hook up with any guy just to test my senses. I thought you knew that about me. I'm the original _good girl_."

"I _do_ know that Rachel. I didn't really mean it, I'm sorry. It just feels a bit...rushed...maybe. And, if I'm being totally honest, which I have to since you're a human lie detector, I'm a bit nervous and probably just looking for an excuse."

"John, you know I've liked you since I first met you. Then, when you bought all those soaps just to make me comfortable, that was it for me," Rachel admitted, her cheeks turning red. She thought for a minute. "Why don't we go to your place and just play it by ear? But only if _you_ want this, too. I don't want to pressure you," she said. "You know, I'm nervous, too."

"You're sure?"

She nodded.

John smiled. "Okay, my place it is." He started the car and pulled out onto the street. John reached for her hand and it didn't bother her. She smiled and took his in both of hers. She looked at it, but didn't _look _at it and caressed it while he navigated the nearly empty streets to his apartment.

John glanced over and smiled at the look of wonder on her face as she experienced holding his hand like any other person would.

They soon arrived at his apartment building. He parked in the garage and they kissed in the elevator the whole way to his apartment. He unlocked the door and led her inside. He gave her a brief tour. "Very…contemporary," she commented.

"Not what you expected?"

"Not really."

"It came furnished. I haven't lived here very long and I'm not here much anyway, so…"

"No offense, but it doesn't really seem to have any…"

"Personality?" he finished for her.

""Well, not _your_ personality anyway. Except _that_," she said as she spotted a big, well broken-in leather recliner in a corner.

"That's my sports watching chair," he said. "Had it since college."

"Let's start there," she said as she pulled him across the room and gently pushed him down on it then sat on his lap. As she kissed him, John slowly lowered them to a reclining position until Rachel was lying on top of him.

He stopped kissing her for a minute and asked, "You okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah." He traced the contour of her cheek with his index finger and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Rachel put a hand on his chest and moved it up to his shoulder and lightly traced over the burn scars she knew were beneath his shirt. "How about you? You okay?" she asked.

John sighed contentedly. "Yes."

"Good." They resumed kissing, this time at a slower pace as they carefully explored each other with gentle caresses.

Things started to heat up and John started unzipping her hoodie. He was encouraged when he was able to pull it off and she didn't object. It fell to the floor as he stroked her now bare arms. "Still okay?" he asked between kisses.

"Yes," she whispered as she silenced him with another kiss.

After a while John's hands slipped under the hem of her tank top, softly tracing her skin just above the waist of her jeans while his lips kissed and nibbled at her neck.

Rachel felt herself getting hot in a really good way. She wanted more of him so she sat up, straddling him. He looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, Rachel. Too much?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just wondering…"

He smiled at the way she lowered her eyes, suddenly shy again. "Yes?" he asked.

"W…will you take your shirt off? Is that too…_fast_?"

John sat up and lifted her off his lap. He stood and took her by the hand then led her to the bedroom. The bed was big and looked comfortable. John turned to her. "A…are you sure?" she asked.

The lights were off, but plenty of light from surrounding buildings filtered in through the windows to dimly illuminate the room. John slowly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it toward the foot of the bed. He lowered his eyes to the floor and stared at it as she moved closer.

He had a lot more scarring than she thought he might, but not as much as he could have had. Rachel saw that it ran from his shoulder down his chest a bit. She slowly circled him and saw he had a big patch down his back. She looked at all of it, taking it in as she moved back in front of him. She slowly reached out and gently touched it. He jumped a little when she made contact, but didn't move or push her away.

"That must have hurt so much," she whispered. He gasped a little as she began slowly tracing the patterns.

"They had me pretty drugged up for the first two months," he whispered back.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked, staring at his face.

He finally raised his eyes to hers and said, "No. I'm…I'm just not used to being touched…_there_."

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hand away.

John took her hand and placed it back on his shoulder. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Rachel moved forward and softly kissed his scarred shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as she ran gentle kisses and light caresses down his chest then followed the burns around to his back and continued.

When Rachel had finished kissing his back she reached around and hugged him from behind. "This okay?" she asked.

John placed his hands over hers and said, "Yes." He took a deep breath and said, "_Better_ than okay. You have no idea how good it feels to be touched. If I turn around I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself and I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. But, I _really_ want you," he added almost inaudibly.

He felt Rachel smile against his back. She unwrapped her arms from around him and slowly turned him around. She'd never been so bold and she'd certainly _never_ been standing in front of a man in _this_ situation before, but it felt right.

John let her turn him to face her. She looked so beautiful. "God, Rachel, you're exquisite," he said. She smiled as he closed the gap between them, his arms encircling her as his lips sought hers.

After a few minutes John pulled away, breathless with desire. "What is it?" she asked.

John closed his eyes for a minute, trying to catch his breath. "I…I…I don't know if I can put it into words."

"Take your time."

John, who hadn't been close to anyone in two years, was so inundated with emotions and sensations that he didn't know what to say or do next. "It's a bit…overwhelming," he finally said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Rachel was instantly apologetic.

"No, not in a bad way," he smiled at her and pulled her close resting his chin on her head.

Rachel hugged him back. They stood there several minutes. "So…should we…continue?" she finally broke the silence.

"I want to, Rach. I _really_ do, but like I said, I don't want you to have regrets."

"Nor I, you." She looked him in the eye. "I truly want this."

"What about protection?" he asked.

Rachel looked dumbfounded. "Oh, I didn't think…I…I don't…" she sighed. "I'm clean."

He chuckled. "Of that, I have no doubt, but you being you, I'm…"

"Don't you have a condom? I thought all single guys had boxes of condoms in their nightstands."

"Um…single guy that hasn't been with anyone in two years standing here."

"Oh, right." She exhaled loudly and dropped her head.

John sighed heavily and said, "Guess it wasn't meant to be. Shall I take you home?"

Rachel had tried not to think too much tonight and it seemed to be working. Even though her senses were in overdrive, they weren't taking over. For the time being, she was in total control of them and she didn't want this night or her time with John to end. "What…what if I spend the night? We could just…talk and maybe…cuddle?"

"Fine with me, but we _can't_ get carried away," he replied, reaching out to push her hair back from her face as he lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I trust you, John."

He gave her a half smile. "I don't know if _I_ trust me." John moved to his dresser and rummaged in a drawer then handed her a t-shirt and some boxers. He pointed her toward the bathroom. When she returned dressed in his clothes he was wearing low-slung pajama pants. Rachel noticed some discolored patches peeking out above the waistband on his back. "Skin grafts," he said, noticing her look as he turned down the duvet and slipped between the sheets.

Rachel nodded knowingly. She crawled in next to him and snuggled up against him. "Is this alright?" she asked.

He put his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Perfect," he replied, smiling.

They kissed and cuddled and talked the night away. Rachel had been given the next day off to recover from her ordeal and get used to her new senses so John called in sick.

They spent the day napping and kissing and getting to know each other better. Rachel explained how they'd have to work around her senses if they suddenly went back to the way they were and they discussed how they were going to keep this…_relationship_ or whatever it was, separate from work.

Neither of them had been this happy in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please let me k****now what you think.**


End file.
